


Соль или сахар

by 382, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, M/M, Secret Relationship, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Don't mistakeSalt for sugarIf he wants toBe with youHe willIt's that simpleНе спутайСоль и сахар.Если он хочет быть рядом,Он будет.Это просто.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал G-PG-13 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146275
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Соль или сахар

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mistake  
>  Salt for sugar  
>  If he wants to  
>  Be with you  
>  He will  
>  It's that simple
> 
>   
>  | 
> 
> Не спутай  
>  Соль и сахар.  
>  Если он хочет быть рядом,  
>    
>  Он будет.  
>  Это просто.  
>   
> ---|---  
  
[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/396Ey.png)

  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208267) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208168) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209587) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219034) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218887)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219373) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218230) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219781) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219478) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220552)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229816) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230080) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242779) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242899) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244462)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244669) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245563) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220339) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219892) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231196)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232303) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231463) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231613) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231922) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232048)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231334) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246070) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230422) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231745) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232417)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243496)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
